The Vampire Revolutionary
by Vampyres 'R Me
Summary: First off this is a crossover between Boondocks and the Circle Trilogy. After Riley and Granddad die *i know sorry* Huey Jazmine and Ceasar are sucked into the world of Geall during an apocalyptic war. Talk about pressure. Now they choose sides and fates.


A/N: Hello Folks, this is my very first fanfic ever so it might not be the best ever. So I've read a bunch of hueyxjazmine stories and I thought I might try my own. So here we go!…………….. P.s. this is a boondocks/circle trilogy (by Nora Roberts) crossover

On the topmost hill of the small town of Woodcrest sat 12 year old Huey Freeman. It might not seem weird but this picture was wrong in many ways. First off, Huey was without a book, an odd occurrence in itself. Secondly, Huey was crying, not huge sobs of an angry widow but he had silent tears streaming down his face. And while this could've been the oddest thing out of it all what it wasn't. It was the Sky.

This was because the sky was a mix of the darkest black you'd ever see with light shades of purple and blue mixing together to make one of the saddest, and most unreal of skies you'd never had the thought of seeing. But beyond all of the that if you looked closely enough were little smears of red, almost looking like the painter decided that the deep purples and hues of blue weren't enough for him and smeared his painting with blood red at certain parts. The night was deadly silent, and the sense of apprehension could be detected throughout all the stars…………..until Huey spoke,

"They're gone. They're, they're actually……..go-" Huey couldn't finish that last word as another wave of grief overtook him. But with this grief came something, something Huey didn't think he'd be feeling after what happened ….. anger, a sort of anger that made the heart bitter. He was alone and because of the irony of the situation he let out a bitter laugh, which turned into an angry shout one the heavens could hear,

"You weren't supposed to leave Riley! You weren't! " and then he dropped his voice to barely a whisper "You weren't."

He then dropped to his knees on the grass and this time let himself be heard as he sobbed over the loss of his brother and granddad. After about an hour distant shouting could be heard from the other side of the hill.

--

Halfway across the world , in the lush green landscape of Ennis, Ireland many would be surprised to see that the day was absolutely beautiful, mainly because of Ireland's rainy demeanor. In a stone built house deep in the woods though, the sunny day had no affect. The inhabitants of this house were in there regular routines, training, preparing meals, or in some cases-says Glenna Ward-being a jackass.

"Dammnit, Blair, I'm tired. I don't want to do anymore hand-to-hand or heaving a battle axe over my head in failed attempts to actually hit something with the damned thing. I'm exhausted! Can't we just take a break…..or something?" said Glenna in one of the most childish whines an adult has ever been able to deliver.

Being the resident witch of the house and having to deal with extremely exhausting magics, and the one to mostly cook and do all the domestic things besides Moira, it was almost no wonder when Glenna cracked. So it was also no wonder when Blair, who was expecting this, just replied with,

"Just one more hour then we can take a break with our nice little _boyfriend_ Glenna."

"Oh fuck off." but still Glenna had a slightly flushed look on her face at the mention of Hoyt McKenna (previously known as Hoyt MacCianoith) _or_ from the embarrassment of being called out on what she really wanted to do with her free time. So for the next hour or so five out of the six residents of the house (the sixth being asleep in his room seeing as the sun irritated him) stayed in the training room of their home. You're probably wondering who these other people are though so let me get that out of the way.

Glenna Ward is the witch of the house (not in the term of being a bitch but an actual witch with powers) and comes from New York, New York.

Hoyt McKenna/MacCianoith comes from the twelfth hundred century and was charged by the goddess Morrigan to come to our world and gather accomplices to fight an apocalyptic battle between vampyre and human. Also a sorcerer with one twin brother, Cian.

Larkin, a shape shifter is from the land of Geall, in a completely different world! Larkin has an easygoing attitude that makes him seem annoying at times but very hard to hate. Known as a lord in his time he is cousin to Princess Moira. He is quite the ladies man and loves to flirt (just for sport though, he's dating Blair) and has quite the appetite.

Blair Murphy, is a demon hunter that has been destroying vampires since she was all but a toddler, making her have some of the most knowledge (although nowhere near as much as Cian). She is Hoyt and Cian's little sister's descendant making her a relative to them.

Cian McKenna/MacCianoith, the resident millennium old (well almost) vampyre making him the most knowledgeable and most useful to the six of them. He is the sire of Lilith who is the very vampyre that started this war and the one Cian wishes to destroy during this war. Twin brother to Hoyt.

And finally Moira, or Princess Moira as we should call her, she is the brain of the group a.k.a. the scholar. Not much to say about her except that if you mess with this one you'd have a lot to go through. She amy seem quiet and mousy at first but look closer and that can be identified as observance. She is the RObin Hood of the group when it comes to the arrow, and can kick your ass if need be.

Anywho now that introductions are out of the way let's move Back to Huey………….

--

A/N: Well I first want to say I know I know this chapter was boring but seeing as the characters from the book are sorta new I wanted to get them introduced. Oh and if you were wondering what the irony of which I was talking about was it was this

Huey has always wanted to be alone whenever people bothered him. Now he really is alone and he wants those people who bothered him in the first place (riley granddad) back. See ironic. Well leave a review and if you don't well I guess I'll never know sighs

Sincerely,

The Author, Who else you _fools_!?


End file.
